New Game
I was shopping on eBay. Looking for an old version of Blue. I had red and Yellow but I needed blue for my final collection. Three weeks later and it finally came. I was pretty existed. Unlike all the stuff I herd about Boot-legs and fakes this was very legit. It matched my Red except it was blue and had Blastoise on the sticker. I fully examined the cartridge looking for any flaw. Everything checked out. I put the game in my GameBoy Color and turned it on. It started up but as soon as I heard the beginning of the song it made a weird screeching sound then shut off. I could have sworn I switched the batteries with good ones the night before. I shrugged it off no big deal, I was playing it for a good time that day and just thought it’s battery life wasn’t as good as it used to be. I put in two Double As and then started it up again. It started up at an intro of the two Pokemon fighting, I pressed start to skip it. As the menu came up the continue name was “EEVEE”. I sighed, knowing my Creepypasta it was hacked and the seller lied to me about it being an unhacked game. I didn’t feel like being scared with the EEVEE shit so I just started a new game. I learned that if you ever get a game that had EEVEE as the continue name, it is best to do a new game. As I pressed A the arrow moved up to EEVEE. It stayed there for a little while then I moved it down. I tried clicking three times then the arrow started to freak out. All of a sudden a text came up. EEVEE: You didn’t think it would be that easy did you? I looked at the game blankly. Thinking, “This is new, a hacked game that wouldn’t let you start a new game? Normally that is the thing in every one of these games at the end.” I tried it one more time the text came back up. EEVEE: Ok ok that is enough, let us continue shall we? The arrow went back up to EEVEE and picked it for me. I kinda jumped. I never heard of the game doing this even a hacked game! It was as if EEVEE was just toying with me, and I haven’t even started the damn game! For some odd reason I looked like the Gary sprite rather than the Ash sprite. I never knew Blue would let you be the Gary one, then again it was hacked. I was in the room. I went to my T.V. and pressed A interested to know what it would say with BLUE. BLUE: I wish mom and dad were still around… Oh well today Gramps is going to give me a Pokemon and I’ll make him and everyone proud of me. I’ll be the champ… I promise… I know Gramps said he would love me no matter what but I want him to love me just a little bit more. This was the longest thing I have ever read and the slowest. It took forever. But when I read it I realized I had never really thought about how BLUE was alone in the town. I walked down the stairs and no sprite was there. I could have sworn that his mom was there, but then again I couldn’t really remember that much because of what the T.V. said, it had my mind in other places. I walked into the grass trying to skip the talking to the other sprite. But instead of Prof. Oak coming and grabbing me I just went into a battle scene. It was BLUE and he had no Pokemon. A rattata appeared. I thought I would have blacked out and returned home but instead I was able to punch and kick. I used punch and then rattata couldn’t attack. After awhile of fighting it it was down to 1 HP. The Rattata ran away. I walked back down out of the grass to avoid all that crap again. As I walked down to the far right side i reached a point to where I could see only the bottom part of the grass. I couldn’t move. But I saw RED running up to the grass and then Prof. Oak getting him and talking to him. Another Text appeared. BLUE: Why didn’t gramps come get me?… I guess he didn’t know… I will hurry to the Lab and surprise them! As if on auto pilot BLUE ran inside before Oak and RED were done. After he got in, RED and OAK came in behind. They talked about the same stuff that is in the normal game followed by picking the Pokemon. OAK let RED pick then it was my turn. RED picked Charmander but I wanted Bulbasaur, because he was one of my favorite Pokemon. But a text came up again. EEVEE: Are you crazy BLUE? Your Grandpa let RED pick his before you could, and you were here first! He helped RED and not you! Why take the Pokemon that will lose to RED? Pick Squirtle. It didn’t let me move on my own and it had picked Squirtle for me. After talking and everything OAK said hey Grandson DOUCHE why don’t you wait here so RED can go get the pokedex. I thought to myself "Did he call me a Douche?!" "What the fuck?!" Then the text came up. BLUE: Did Gramps call me Douche?… Doesn’t he know my name?… Doesn’t he still love me?… EEVEE: Why not fight RED, and show him who is the real master! He is the one that made your Grandpa forget his name! I was mad myself. So I ran down there before RED, reached it, and challenged him. But when I went to fight he used Scratch and it was a 1 hit K.O. I looked at the game. "What the hell is this shit?! One hit!?!?" I yelled at the game then RED left me in the dust. Text came back up EEVEE: While RED is gone why not go get the Ratatta that you were fighting before? So I ran back and it was the same one, down to 1 HP. EEVEE: Here is a special pokeball just for it… BLUE got clear ball. I used it since that was the only option that was given. It didn’t even go through the shaking just went out and had the pokemon in my party with Squirtle. I Went back and RED was there with OAK giving him his Pokedex. Then I got mine and continued through the game as normal. Nothing different besides the fact that everyone called me DOUCHE and not BLUE. I hit harder and did way more damage and leveled up faster. When I would have to fight RED I was forced to lose because he always 1 hit me no matter what Level my pokemon were. I felt like I was no match and EEVEE wouldn’t help. As I was on the ship my Ratatta was hurt from the battle with RED and I had to help him. I had grown quite attached to him because it was my 2nd pokemon and it was starting to become my best friend in the game. I had an Eevee. Not the same Eevee that talked to me, or at least I didn’t think it was at the time. As I ran to the Pokemon center to heal up my Ratatta, Nurse Joy went into a room. I never had seen that room in the game before and I was tilting my head. She came back out and didn’t bow like she normally would. She gave me the Ratatta back but it said, “BLUE received CORPUS.” Nurse Joy told me how it died before I got here. She said that Lavender Town is where I needed to go. So I went. I was feeling a little sad, but BLUE was more mad. I couldn’t fly so I biked. The whole way there Texts would pop up talking about RED. How BLUE hated him. How BLUE was better and RED was a demon that cheated. I reached the tower and handed the body to a lady there that was waiting for me. She walked me to the 2nd floor and it went to a cut scene on BLUE crying as he lit a candle over the stone. After that everything continued but I didn’t have to fight the Cubone mother ghost. After I got to the Elite Four I beat them easy. I reached the end and then EEVEE talked again. EEVEE: BLUE be warned… if RED makes it and beats you I promise you revenge as long as you hold hate in your afterlife… I knew EEVEE was evil and trying to trick BLUE, it let me chose if I wanted EEVEE’s help or not but if I picked not to believe him BLUE would answer back with. BLUE: You don’t understand what it is like for something so close to you to die or be lost… you don’t know what it is like to have no one! EEVEE is here for me! This is my life! RED came in and we had a battle. It was a legit battle… but RED’s pokemon was a Level 100… I soon realized that his Party was my Party from Pokemon red! I named him Douche, I did all of this! Along with the same attack pattern! I started to freak out, then the texted came up. EEVEE: So do you understand? What you did to BLUE? You destroyed his name… his dreams… his family… his life… Why not if he had the chance to win that last battle… with the Pokemon you killed… At the end of the battle, or what I thought was, I was out of Pokemon. But it had one more. It was the Spirit or Ghost of Ratatta. I looked at the summary. It was decayed and bloody… it had a purple tint to it. It had red dotted eyes. I brought it out and It made a loud sound that didn’t sound like it at all. After 40 seconds into the battle all of RED’s Pokemon where DEAD, not knocked out they where dead. BLUE: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! How does it feel RED?! How does it feel?! RED was crying but BLUE didn’t care....he killed him too. It later said that BLUE went crazy, but in the end EEVEE always wins. It didn’t reset, just resumed and some lady told me to go back because Prof. OAK was dieing. I biked back as fast as I could because my flying pokemon along with all the ones I had in my PC were gone. As I went into the LAB OAK came up behind me. OAK: I am sorry DOUCHE… OAK killed DOUCHE with cord. Then the game went black. I was shocked at the ending of this game… OAK killing BLUE?! But that wasn’t all. EEVEE soon showed up at the end. It’s Eyes where black dots with one bigger than the other. It was pale and bleeding. He started to have the Eevee scream get louder and louder and louder. I thought my GameBoy speakers would have busted. But then the Text box. EEVEE: So… would you like to start a new game?… I turned off the game and placed it on the table. I looked at my Red and put it in. I saw the continue named RED. I sighed of relief. I started up. A black screen with laughing. A short almost screamer look of BLUE’s sprite covered in blood with OAK dead behind him flashed with the loud EEVEE scream. Then I turned it off. I really shit my pants and dropped the game. I now have a new Red game and GameBoy Color. I found both in a garage sale. Both are fine and no scary BLUE. But I can’t help but think… maybe BLUE did that because of what I did to BLUE… I am now more certain than ever that I had became that Prof. OAK..... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:English Class Failure Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Random Capitalization Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS